guilty daydream
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Kini, sang agen harus terpenjara di dunia sosialita yang ambigu; pembunuhan, pencurian, sebenarnya siapa yang terbunuh dan tercuri?—AU, modern-setting, AnniexKrista.


**rating.** T+ untuk heavy-plot. Bisa berubah jadi M tergantung jalan cerita.  
**genre.** Crime/Romance  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.  
**summary. **Kini, sang agen harus terpenjara di dunia sosialita yang ambigu; pembunuhan, pencurian, sebenarnya siapa yang terbunuh dan tercuri?—AU, modern-setting, AnniexKrista.  
**warnings**. Shoujo-ai, heavy plot, diksi jelek.  
**notes. **Saya sudah memperingatkan dari pairing, sepertinya? _Well_, anggap saja eksperimen. Jujur saya mau melihat mereka berdua nge-_blend._ Dan lagi-lagi, multichapter? Ah maaf.

Oke, cukup ketidakjelasan, mari kita buka tirai nomor tiga :] selamat menikmati~

* * *

**guilty daydream**;  
2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

{**0.** Kontur}

Kantor polisi berdesakan, penuh berjejal, orang kesana-kemari berlalu, tidak kunjung berhenti. Asap rokok melayang-layang, bau tengik kopi yang berhari-hari duduk di meja mengawang-awang, juga pembicaraan tidak jelas antara satu-sama-lain membuat riuh suasana. Dunia ini tidak mengenal hitam, lagi putih; segalanya semu bak tak berwarna samasekali. Posisi di kepolisian atau instansi terpercaya terkadang mainan kekuasaan, bak sesuatu yang menuai estetika lagi menyuratkan luka di saat yang bersamaan. Kota itu sendiri merupakan tempat ideal permainan hitam dan putih; kriminal dan penangkapnya, atau serigala dengan kijang yang numpang lewat; segala predasi tengah terjadi di kehidupan sehari-hari.

Pintu menuju ruangan terpojok di lantai dua itu terbuka, menampilkan beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam beserta senjata yang mereka bawa terselip lagi tetap mengilat. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu hendak berceritera dengan seseorang yang telah menunggu di kantor mereka.

"—Akhirnya." wanita muda bersurai jingga itu mendecak, ia kemudian berdiri dari dudukan sofa di tengah ruangan.. "Kupikir kalian terlalu sibuk untuk hal … ini."

Tiga pasang mata itu segera menghadap berkas yang dilempar wanita itu ke meja. Sebagian laporan autopsi, dan juga seputar artikel-artikel 'bawah tanah' seputar kejadian yang melingkupinya. Secuil informasi itu mengenai kasus pencurian hal yang tidak lazim—bagian organ dalam. Foto-foto menunjukkan kepala mereka dibuka menggunakan gergaji, atau benda-benda lain, mungkin jari mereka terpotong dengan gunting kebun dibiarkan berjumlah ganjil, adapun isi perut mereka yang dibiarkan menggantung bagai untaian jemuran. Apa yang dicuri beragam, dan dari keseluruhan empat belas foto, tidak ada organ yang sama.

Manusiawikah? Atau mungkin manusia sudah kebosanan dengan kriminalitas yang hanya membunuh dengan motif atau pencurian uang dan barang berharga?

"Bagaimana menurutmu … Kilo?"

Wanita muda bersurai jingga itu memanggil kode fonetiknya, ia pun terkekeh sebelum menjawab. "Lagi-lagi kejadian ini terulang, _Miss_ Petra Ral?" ia mendengus, melempar foto-foto memuakkan lagi mengurai nafsu makannya itu dari hadapannya, dibiarkan melayang dari tepi meja ruang itu. "Kami pernah menangkap seseorang iseng seperti ini, dan dia keterbelakangan mental; sudahkah anda memeriksa rumah sakit jiwa?"

Dua rekannya tidak turut angkat bicara. Petra Ral lalu mengeluarkan kertas lain ke atas meja, membuat seringai Kilo mengendur sedikit.

"Sayangnya, kali ini perkiraan kita tertuju pada—orang-orang kaya, kaum borjuis, Kilo." Petra mengambil kertas itu dan menunjukkan daftar-daftar orang yang dicurigai sebagai tersangka. "Karena korban-korban kitapun dari kaum borjuis seperti mereka."

Kilo mendecak, sementara pemilik kode fonetik lain yang berurutan di sebelahnya tidak juga menjawab. Sang petinggi lalu mengibas-ngibaskan kertas berisi informasi itu di depan mereka, dan memroses untuk merapikan foto-foto yang dibiarkan berserakan barusan. Kilo kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sang petinggi menguarkan senyum padanya.

"Mereka bisa menyuruh orang, mana mungkin mereka mengotori tangan mereka sendiri demi kesenangan? Mereka punya kekuatan dan finansial, _Miss_ Petra—"

"Aku tahu kau tertarik, Kilo. Juga untuk Lima dan Juliett." Petra berujar, memotong eksepsi sang agen. Wanita bersurai jingga itu memberikan kertas bawaannya ke tangan sang agen, alih-alih masih menggantungnya. "Kau punya waktu sepuluh detik atau tugas ini kuberikan pada kelompok _NG_."

Lima mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, berdehem di tangannya sebelum akhirnya Kilo memutar bola matanya.

"…_In your command_, Wakil Inspektur."

Senyum merekah di bibir Petra Ral sebelum ia melanglang pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan kertas di tangan mereka. Terdapat rincian kasus, empat belas korban, juga tiga lembar daftar tersangka. Secarik kertas terakhir sungguh berbeda dari kertas-kertas berwarna pucat barusan, hanya selembar kertas merah; Petra sepertinya telah menaruh nota di dekat kertas itu yang ternyata adalah kertas undangan.

_Kalian mau pakai skenarioku atau kalian punya jalan kalian sendiri, agen Triade?_

Giliran kedua alis milik Lima bertautan. Skenario yang dirancang oleh Inspektur dan Wakil Inspektur di bagian penanganan kriminal itu terkadang tidak pernah jelas juga berjalan mulus, malah lebih parahnya lagi, membuat misi menjadi acak-acakan. Tetapi scenario kali ini terdengar sangat eksklusif lagi elusif.

"Apa menurutmu?" Kilo menyadari tatapan intens Lima ke rentetan tulisan tangan Petra di kertas itu.

"Pertama, kita harus menyelidiki tempat itu, mungkin?" ucap Lima. "Lokasi undangan di Trost Hall—gedung megah yang terbuat dari kaca setinggi tujuh lantai." Lima membaca kertas undangan merah itu. "Dan sepertinya akan ada dua ratus orang yang hadir. Kita bisa masuk sebagai polisi penjaga gedung, atau meminta 'jalan pintas' dari Inspektur untuk masuk sebagai tamu undangan. Setidaknya pasti enam belas hingga dua puluh nama ada di sana."

Kilo sesegera mungkin memakai sarung tangan hitam miliknya, merapikan dasinya dan hendak ke luar. "—Juliett, kau bisa dengar Lima, kan? Kau juga bersiap, kita akan menghadap inspektur. Kau susun rencana lagi, Lima."

Tanpa berkata, Juliett segera melangkah di belakang Kilo dan menghilang dari hadapan Lima, yang tengah mencoba mengurai nama-nama di kertas tersangka dengan sebuah pena. Sebelum akhirnya matanya sendiri membulat.

"—atau ada korban kelimabelas, malam ini?"

x x x

Malam melintang di bilangan kota metropolitan nan gemerlap. Lampu-lampu jalanan remang-remang menyorot jalanan ibu kota yang masih dipenuhi lalu-lalang kendaraan bermotor. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam waktu setempat, dan Trost Hall yang tengah disebut-sebutkan telah terbanjiri oleh lampu yang menembus dinding-dinding kaca dengan elegan. Ratusan undangan telah memenuhi lantai enam dan tujuh gedung megah tersebut, semuanya menghadiri acara yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita karismatik yang memiliki saham tertinggi di bidang militer, Mikasa Ackerman. Bagi para undangan sendiri, kehadiran sang wanita di belantara Eropa ini sungguh merupakan hal yang tidak biasa lagi menurunkan level ego mereka satu derajat; bangsa arya kini berada di bawah singgasananya—diapun tidak perduli, atau seorang pialang lain akan perduli dengan sedikit kemashyuran.

Acara sosialita adalah ajang bertukar topeng antara orang-orang kaya, beginilah adanya. Diselingi bumbu pesta dansa, _champagne_ dan segala jamuan nirwana menghiasi meja, tawa riuh rendah lagi penuh kotoran dan permainan; acara sosialita para aristokrat dan segala turunannya memang picik di pandangan rakyat jelata. Memang, mungkin suatu kesenangan bercengkerama dengan mereka yang sestrata.

Bagi sang agen sendiri, satu hal ini merupakan ciuman fana bagi matanya; sungguh, bahkan mereka lebih menjijikkan daripada foto-foto memuakkan penggantungan usus. Agen itu berada di dalam sana sebagai salah satu anggota keamanan, mengenakan seragam serba hitam hingga ujung kakinya. Maniknya memperhatikan pesta dansa dengan tatapan kosong, telinganya terus mendengar suara denting-denting gelas juga tawa-tawa palsu. Ia sudah muak, ingin rasanya mati dibanding menyesap harum ruangan itu; namun ia harus terbiasa, sebab—

"_Kilo di sini. Bagaimana keadaan Trost Hall?"_

Sang agen menggerakkan tangan ke telinganya, menggapai _earphone_ yang bertengger di sana. "Bersih. Baru saja satu jam."

"_Hei, Juliett; kenapa kau setuju dengan ide Inspektur?"_

"… Untuk apa membicarakan hal itu sekarang?" ia mendengus. "Aku sudah bilang itu bagianku, kalian lebih mahir dalam pencarian."

"_Tetapi—menjadi bodyguard bayaran untuk turunan ningrat—aku tidak pernah tahu kau akan bergaya begitu."_

Senyum kecil menyeruak di bibirnya, bersyukur Kilo tidak melihatnya secara langsung. "Anggap saja aku bosan, lagipula tampak klien yang ditunjuk begitu naif."

"_Terserahlah. Selamat bekerja, Juli. Ah, maksudku …" _terdengar suara statis di seberang. _"—Agen Annie Leonhardt."_

Kakinya terhenti di bagian terjauh ruangan. Di depannya ada pintu menuju balkon. Memang, sebenarnya panorama kota bisa terlihat dari dalam ruangan mengingat kaca yang melingkupinya dan bukan dinding beton, sayang karena malam datang, tirai menutupi pemandangan luar gedung. Iapun berjalan menuju balkon yang tidak ada satu orangpun, balkon gedung cukup besar juga angin malam memanjakannya.

Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar seseorang melantunkan nama aslinya, selama ini identitasnya ada di nama fonetik yang ia sandang sebagai agen yang masuk dalam regu Triade. Triade, diambil dari Triade Dobereiner, adalah regu agen yang terdiri atas tiga orang berperingkat atas penyandang nama fonetik Juliett, Kilo dan Lima, dengan Kilo sebagai ketua Triade. Adapula kelompok agen yang dikenal atas nama _Noble Gas_ yang berisi Alfa, Romeo, Golf, Oscar dan November—merupakan mereka yang bertugas sebagai eksekutor juga tugas-tugas menengah.

Annie Leonhardt menyibakkan surainya yang tersapu semilir angin.

"Menikmati pesta?"

Suara alto mengagetkan kesendiriannya.

Seorang wanita yang memiliki manik langit yang sama dengannya tengah menatapnya dengan senyum. Sungguh ramah, lagi dingin ditangkapnya. Wanita muda itu, untuk personifikas lebih kasar, bisa disebut sebagai patung porselen. Wanita itu memang lebih kecil dari penglihatannya, seakan sosok itu bagaikan gadis kecil yang tengah tersasar di pesta dansa. Surai pirang yang diikat ke atas dengan sematan tipis sewarna gaunnya itu berdansa karena tiupan angin, juga gaun hitam yang ia kenakan kontras dengan kulit lembut sepucat rembulannya. Diantara lehernya yang tidak tertutupi kain terdapat sebuah kalung perak dengan ornamen matahari—sungguh jarang adanya. Jemarinya tertutup oleh sarung tangan hitam; renda-renda yang menghiasi gaunnya pun memberikan kesan aura yang mendalam.

Tenang, lagi mencekam. Rapuh, namun teguh. Sosoknya tiada jeda.

Satu hal pasti, Annie tidak ingin tahu dengan nama apa ia disandang.

"Pestanya di dalam, nona." Annie berkata dengan dingin. "Jangan berada di luar ruangan yang dingin."

"Oh, kau perhatian sekali," ia membalas dengan senyum yang sama tidak memudar. "Apa aku mengganggu waktu senggangmu, nona _bodyguard_?"

Seutas senyum terus-menerus itu perlahan membuatnya luluh.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kaucari? Di luar sini tidak ada apapun."

Bibir Annie mendadak kelu. Hendak ia mengeluarkan ucapan sarkastis yang akan membuat nona kaya itu pergi dari ujung matanya tetapi tawa renyah yang dikeluarkannya membuat sang agen ingin mencari makna ambiguitas di pembicaraan kecil mereka.

"Aku tidak suka wangi busuk di dalam."

"—Kenapa kau bisa berbicara denganku, kalau begitu?"

Lagi-lagi kalimatnya dilentingkan. Jujur, ia tidak suka berkomunikasi, dan hal yang memperparah adalah bahwa ia berkomunikasi dengan kaum borjuis yang ia benci. Ada keinginan untuk sesegera mengusirnya dengan verbal.

"Pergilah, nona. Aku bukan teman bicaramu."

"Mengusirku? Sayang sekali." sang nona muda tertawa lagi. "Tidakkah kau tertarik dengan kejamnya dunia sosialita, sehingga kau ada disini?"

Annie mengusir pandangannya dari sang wanita yang masih mengajaknya menuai kata, lagi, wanita itu tetap ada di sampingnya dengan tangan ikut memegangi balkon, melihat dan menyesap udara dingin bersamanya.

"Ah, biar kuralat," ia mengulang. "Kau kesini hanya sebatas melihat siapa yang akan mati berikutnya, hm?"

Kedua matanya membelalak pasti, diliriknya lagi sang wanita itu menelengkan kepala dan masih melihat ke arah sang agen dengan penuh makna tersembunyi. Entah ribuan, atau bahkan jutaan; Annie tidak mengerti sejak kapan ia tenggelam di dalamnya samudra angan milik sang wanita.

"Kau tahu apa, nona?" imbuhnya pendek.

"Sekedar menebak; karena terlalu banyak _bodyguard_ menjaga pesta ini, untuk ukuran pesta dengan undangan dua ratus orang, tidakkah kau merasa sesak?"

Manik birunya mendelik tajam ke haribaan sang ningrat yang tak ia kenal itu. Sesak, katanya? Apa ini kata-kata yang selalu dilontarkan ketika seorang dari status yang melambung menghirup udara yang sama dengan seorang proletar? Annie mendecih dalam hati seraya memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya.

"Maafkan arogansiku, aku tahu kau sangat membencinya." sang wanita ningrat bertopang dagu di sisi sang agen, sosoknya bak transparan. "Apa aku merendahkanmu?"

"—Tidak, sama sekali tidak, nona." Annie membalas. "Aku hanya membencimu."

"Begitu?" wanita itu menaruh kedua tangan di dadanya, "Padahal aku telah memberimu sedikit prolog sebelum dirimu tertarik dalam kelamnya dunia sosialita, ataukah aku terlalu sarkastis dan bermuka dua?"

Telinganya mulai nyeri mendengarnya. Lagi, kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkannya acak namun mengarah tajam ke arah dirinya; sebegitu mudahkah ia ketahuan sebagai domba di tengah kandang serigala bertaring dusta?

"Dengar, nona. Aku bukan mainanmu. Sekarang pergilah dan cari mainan lain." ia mengecam, nadanya cukup tinggi.

Namun, sang nona muda tidaklah bergidik lagi menarik kakinya pergi; uraian senyum tetap di sana, tidak bergetar lagi berubah haluan. Wanita itu lalu menarik lepas salah satu sarung tangannya, dan tangan itu ia pergunakan untuk membelai pipi sang agen, merasakan kontur dagu dan guratan ekspresinya. Agen itu menahan keras dirinya sendiri dari menampar tangan itu dengan defensif, juga nafasnya tercekat membuatnya tidak berkata apapun.

"Kau tahu; kau seperti bulan, dan aku matahari." wanita yang lebih pendek berujar, tangannya masih bermain di sana. "Itu alasanku tertarik padamu, kau butuh cahayaku."

Suara teriakan beriringan tampak terdengar dari dalam ruangan, tampak sesuatu telah terjadi di dalam sana. Siluet orang-orang mulai berkumpul di tengah ruangan mengerubungi sesuatu bagai lalat. Tetapi ia masih terfiksasi pada belaian lembut di wajahnya yang kaku.

"Sepertinya tugasmu memanggil," tangan itupun pergi. "Kembalilah. Wahai rembulan."

Annie tidak menjawab kalimat analogi itu dan hendak berlari ke dalam sebelum dirinya ditarik ke dalam sebuah cumbuan yang takkan pernah dilupakannya. Momennya tidak terhitung, tertinggal dan selesai begitu saja dalam hitungan detik. Sang agen terdiam sementara sang nona mempersilahkan dirinya untuk terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam ruangan pesta meninggalkannya dalam kondisi statis.

.

.

.

["Sampai berjumpa lagi suatu hari nanti, rembulan."]

x x x

dr. Hanji Zoe menggelengkan kepala melihat keadaan mayat yang dikirim padanya malam itu. Beberapa pemotret forensik sudah ada di sisinya merekam senti demi senti manusia yang tak bernyawa di meja autopsi. Sarung tangan sudah siap di kedua belah tangannya dan hendak ia membelah.

Manusia mana yang akan, dengan teganya, meninggalkan seseorang mati dengan hanya mencabut retina kedua matanya?

Jadilah, Millius Zermusky menghilang dari daftar tersangka juga menjadi pendonor organ kelimabelas dalam kasus ini. Anggapan Lima tentang jalan kasus ini benar, ada saja yang terbunuh. Juliett menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan autopsi dan menemui Kilo di luar ruangan tengah membaca kertas-kertas daftar tersangka lagi.

"Sayangnya ada yang terbunuh, eh? Kudengar dia dijatuhkan dari lantai tujuh." Kilo menyambut Juliett dengan seringai lebar. "Kau tampak berbeda, Juliett, seseorang menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Juliett menukar pandangannya menjadi pandangan benci, "Tch. Aku baik-baik saja,bodoh."

Kilo memberikan sebuah amplop coklat besar ke tangan Juliett, lalu ia berjalan menjauhi lorong menuju lobi utama rumah sakit. "Itu rincian tugasmu selama sebulan, juga data yang dikumpulkan oleh Lima."

Belum sempat Juliett bertanya-tanya lagi, Kilo telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia kemudian menggunakan pintu keluar terdekat untuk mengakses motor besar miliknya dan pulang ke apartemennya. Ia sudah menitip pada dr. Hanji untuk mengirimkan fisum mayat pada pagi hari ke apartemennya. Tangannya menyempatkan diri untuk membuka dokumen untuk melihat rincian tugas menyamarnya sebagai seorang _bodyguard_ seperti rancangan Inspekturnya. Katanya ia akan menjadi _bodyguard_ pribadi seorang turunan ningrat yang menurutnya naif, entah apa lagi Inspektur melabel orang itu dan tugasnya dimulai seminggu kemudian.

Pupilnya melebar ketika foto kliennya terpantul ke dalam retinanya. Ia merasakan mendapat pukulan keras ke mentalnya.

_Krista Lenz_

(—Wanita yang baru saja mencuri bibirnya.)

* * *

[**tbc.**]

* * *

**footnotes.**

[1] Triade Dobereiner—cek saja buku Kimia kelas X masing-masing ya~  
[2] Noble Gas—alias Gas Mulia, kenapa nama regunya Gas Mulia? _If you know what I mean_ lol.  
[3] Kode fonetik yang saya pake adalah kode fonetik NATO. Ada sedikit pengaruh military-otaku saya, kayaknya. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa Kilo dan Lima, kalau begitu?  
[4] Settingnya di Eropa tapi kayaknya saya pake fictional town, anggep aja sekitar di Jerman.  
[5] Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
